Réalité
by iikuta
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive dans la classe de Natsu au milieu de l'année mais elle reste très secrète quant à sa vie privée. Celui-ci, intrigué, réussira-t-il à découvrir pourquoi est-ce que la nouvelle ne dévoile-t-elle pas sa vie d'avant ? Et si celle-ci cachait aux autres une réalité dépassant l'entendement ? PS : les personnages ne se limitent pas à ceux cités.
1. Prologue

Ce jour-là était comme les autres jusqu'à ce que notre professeur principal nous annonça l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève dans notre classe. Chose plutôt étonnante car nous étions déjà au mois d'avril. Il lui proposa d'entrer et je la vis. Châtain aux yeux vert mousse, plutôt grande et je dois l'avouer elle était plutôt belle. Toute la classe la regardait, étonnée. Elle nous salua et se présenta :

« -Bonjour à tous, je suis Lucy et j'ai 15 ans. Je suis ravie de faire partie de votre classe, dit-elle tout en faisant un joli sourire qui me laissa coït. Et autant dire qu'habituellement, je suis plutôt le cancre de la classe, pas le style à s'extasier pour si peu...

-SALUT LUCY ! cria notre classe, toujours surexcitée pour un rien.

-Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, déclara le professeur, va t'asseoir : je t'ai mise près de Natsu, le garçon qui est au fond de la classe, à gauche.

-D'accord Monsieur ! »

J'y crois pas, elle s'arrête jamais de sourire cette fille ? Attends...Mais, c'est moi Natsu ! Effectivement, déjà, la nouvelle arrivait vers moi. Elle s'assit, posa son sac par terre et retira sa veste. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait, en plus, de la classe. Puis elle tourna son regard vers moi.

« -Salut...Natsu, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! Enchantée Lucy.

-Moi aussi. Ça te dérange si je suis avec toi les cours ? Je n'ai pas encore rattrapé, me demanda-t-elle toujours accompagnée de son sourire.

-Pas de problème, mais je te préviens, j'écris très mal. Je suis sûrement celui qui saura le moins t'expliquer les cours mais si tu veux je peux te faire des photocopies à la récré.

-Oui je veux bien, merci. T'inquiète pas, ça ira pour l'écriture ! »

Puis elle se tourna vers notre prof principal pour écouter son cours. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : je suis Natsu, j'ai 16 ans (j'ai redoublé) et je suis en 3ème. Je suis émancipé car lorsque mes parents m'ont trouvé capable de vivre sans eux, ils se sont dépêchés de me trouver un appartement et ils m'y ont laissés seul. Je ne leur en veux pas, ils voulaient simplement voir leur enfant voler de ses propres ailes. Peut-être un peu tôt, voilà tout. Je sentis que l'on me tenait la main. Je me tournais vers Lucy et la découvrit paniquée.

« -Réveille-toi, Natsu, s'il te plaît...

-Pardon ?

-oh, te revoilà : tu m'as fait peur !me dit-elle en soupirant de soulagement et, pour ma plus grande peine, en lâchant ma main.

-Désolé, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, la rassurai-je.

**'DRIIING' (quelle douce mélodie aux oreilles des élèves...)**

-Récré ! hurla notre classe.

J'allais me précipiter dans la cour avec les autres lorsque j'entendis une voix qui m'appelait.

-Natsu ! Attends !

-Oui ?

-Tu veux toujours bien faire les photocopies ? me demanda Lucy.

-Bien sûr, s'cuse j'avais oublié !

-C'est pas grave. »

Je retournais donc à ma place où je pris mon sac et je sortis de la classe avec Lucy. Je la guidais à l'accueil, tout en lui présentant les différentes parties du collège devant lesquelles on passait. On y arriva enfin, je sortis mes cahiers de mon sac et je partis faire les photocopies pendant qu'elle m'attendait. Je revins 5 minutes plus tard et les lui donnais.

« -Merci beaucoup ! me lança-t-elle

-de rien, c'est normal, dis-je alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, enfin, dans la cour.

-Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? Je ne connais personne...

-Oui, viens je vais te présenter mes amis.

Elle me fit le grand sourire dont elle avait le secret et me suivit pendant que je me dirigeais vers ceux-ci.

**NDA :**

**voilà le 1er prologue de ma vie (wouahh *-*) publié ! Je ne sais absolument pas si cette fanfiction est susceptible de plaire mais je tente ma chance ! :D *croise les doigts***

**Je publierais le premier VRAI chapitre demain. Non pas pour vous faire languir (il n'y a absolument aucun suspense dans ce prologue et je doute qu'entre quelques heures des personnes lisent et "languissent" véritablement BREFOUILLE) mais parce que je gère mal comment marche ce site, m'enfin ! **

**N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires et des critiques constructives ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapitre 1-ami ?

Elle me fit le grand sourire dont elle avait le secret et me suivit pendant que je me dirigeais vers ceux-ci. Ils la regardèrent puis leur regard passa sur moi dans un signe d'étonnement. J'expliquai.

« -Je vous présente Lucy, elle est nouvelle dans ma classe.

-Salut ! Lança-t-elle

-Hey ! Répondit le groupe.

-Moi c'est Grey, le meilleur ennemi de Natsu, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je suis Levy et j'adore les livres, se présenta-t-elle naturellement...

-Moi aussi, sourit Lucy, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans !

-Je suis Gazille.

-Moi c'est Erza !

-Et moi c'est Gerrald.

Durant toute la durée de la récréation, ils parlèrent tous ensemble. Je la trouvais très sociable, elle s'entendait déjà à merveille avec chacun de mes amis.

**'DRIIING'**

Les cours suivants passèrent rapidement, Lucy mangea avec nous le midi. Le soir, une fois rentré dans mon petit appartement, je me disais que cette fille était vraiment sympa mais qu'elle ne nous avait rien dit sur sa vie. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. J'en étais là lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochai et reconnus la voix de mon ami.

« -Allô ?

-Salut Grey ! Je te manque déjà ? fis-je en rigolant.

-Non, désolé. Écoutes vieux, je voulais te demander...

-Oui ?

-T'aurais pas le numéro de Lucy ? Elle est vraiment mignonne !

-Non je l'ai pas, tu lui demanderas demain : c'est si pressé que ça ?

-Disons qu'il vaut mieux que je la drague dès maintenant, les gars vont pas mettre longtemps à se réveiller. Au fait et toi ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez à côté, veinard !

-Oui et d'ailleurs, je la trouve pas mal non plus...

-Rooo... Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on ait le même genre de fille? fit Grey dans un soupir, je suppose que, suivant nos règles, l'ayant vu en premier, tu as le droit de choisir entre me la laisser ou la séduire toi-même. Alors ?

-Désolé, vieux, mais je vais essayer de la séduire moi-même, lui répondis-je, mais tu peux toujours avoir son numéro : ce sera elle qui choisira de toute façon.

-Ok, au fait, et si elle avait déjà quelqu'un ?

-Écoutes, j'en sais rien, elle n'a pratiquement pas parler d'elle. On apprendra mieux à la connaître plus tard, il faut lui laisser le temps. Ce n'est visiblement pas le genre à raconter sa vie à des personnes qu'elle connaît presque pas.

-Ouais, ba à demain alors !me dit-il

-A demain ! »

Je raccrochai.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines que Lucy était arrivé, elle s'était parfaitement intégrée à la classe et était devenue mon amie. Je l'appréciais de plus en plus. Elle était drôle, intelligente, belle et il y avait aussi son sourire permanent. Alors que nous étions en train de manger au self avec tous nous amis, une personne que je ne connaissais pas s'approcha de notre table.

« -Sting ! s'écria Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Hey, comment ça va ? dit l'intéressé.

Lucy se leva brusquement, attrapa le bras de ce « Sting » en prétextant qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Puis elle s'éloigna un peu de nous pour lui parler.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu?

-Pour te voir, depuis que tu es sur cette mission, tu n'es pas revenue une seule fois chez nous, murmura-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici et encore moins dans ce collège ! siffla-t-elle.

-Je sais mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je vais te donner l'adresse de l'endroit où je loge et tu vas m'attendre bien sagement jusqu'à ce que les cours soient terminés, c'est clair ?

-Tu vas me laisser dehors ou tu me donnes les clés ? demanda-t-il sensuellement tout en se rapprochant de Lucy.

-Fais un tour en ville et soit devant chez moi vers 17h.»

Je regardai la scène depuis notre table, bien sûr, je n'avais rien entendu de cette conversation et elle m'intriguait beaucoup. Je me demandais qui il était et pourquoi il était venu au collège alors qu'il n'y était pas élève. Ils revinrent vers nous, Lucy prit son sac, sortit un bloc-notes d'où elle déchira un morceau de papier sur lequel elle griffonna, visiblement, une adresse. Elle le lui tendit, agacée :

«- A plus tard ! lui lança-t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

-A ce soir ! répondit Sting d'un ton charmeur, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Lucy qui lui lança un regard noir.

Puis il s'éloigna, apparemment satisfait.

-Qui était-ce ? demanda Levy.

-Un ami.

-En es-tu sûre, Lucy ? Vous aviez l'air _très_ proche...dit Grey, un air malicieux quoique presque pervers sur le visage.

-. . .

-Lucy ? L'appelai-je.

-Désolé, je n'est pas très envie d'en parler pour le moment.

-Chh'est pas grave, la rassura Erza tout en mangeant le délicieux fraisier qui avait laissé des miettes sur son beau visage.

Nous finissions de manger et je remarquai que Lucy n'avait pas parlé depuis cette conversation. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent tranquillement et elle redevint normale quoique beaucoup plus rêveuse que d'habitude, elle n'écoutait pas nos profs (entre nous, elle avait bien raison...). Moi, je me demandais pourquoi il allait la voir ce soir et pourquoi lui avait-elle donné une adresse. Était-ce la sienne ? Mais si ce n'était qu'un ami pourquoi allait-il la voir ce soir, chez elle au lieu de l'attendre simplement à la sortie ? Toutes ces questions m'envahissaient la tête et j'abandonnais complètement l'idée d'essayer de comprendre ce que disait les adultes qui se tenaient devant moi, à tenter de nous faire apprendre notre programme scolaire.

**'DRIING'**

La fin des cours, enfin. Je vis Lucy ranger ses affaires, mettre sa veste puis elle se pencha sur moi (j'étais toujours assis sur ma chaise) pour me faire la bise tout en me souhaitant une bonne soirée. Je la regardais s'éloigner, puis disparaître dans les couloirs du collège. Je partis juste après, la tête ailleurs.

**NDA :**

**Oui Natsu et Grey ont des règles qu'ils ont établies lorsqu'ils sont intéressés par la même fille, et alors ? XD Et nous avons bien évidemment un Sting en pleine forme ;) Par contre, je préfère prévenir, il y aura sûrement de l'OOC.**

**Ah et j'ai été gentille car j'ai hésité à mettre un paragraphe en plus où il y aurait du suspense...Mais bon, vous vous en fichez puisque je ne l'ai pas mis ! *se frappe la tête***

**J'espère que pour l'instant, l'histoire vous plaît et laissez moi vos avis, ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! Merci d'avoir lu ! :D**


	3. Chapitre 2-transformation

La fin des cours, enfin. Je vis Lucy ranger ses affaires, mettre sa veste puis elle se pencha sur moi (j'étais toujours assis sur ma chaise) pour me faire la bise tout en me souhaitant une bonne soirée. Je la regardais s'éloigner, puis disparaître dans les couloirs du collège. Je partis juste après, la tête ailleurs.

Lucy sortit du bâtiment, encore troublée. Elle marcha jusque chez elle où elle vit Sting, adossé au mur, qui l'attendait devant l'immeuble où elle habitait. Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans son appartement situé au 5ème étage. Elle ouvrit, s'engouffra avec lui à l'intérieur et referma la porte d'entrée. Sting la regardait en souriant. Elle ne se retint plus comme ce midi où elle ne pouvait pas parler sérieusement avec tous ces élèves.

«- Pourquoi es-tu venu ce midi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu aurais pu gâcher ma mission !

-Oh, Lucy ! J'en pouvais plus d'attendre la fin de tes cours ! répondit-il en la regardant langoureusement, en allant te voir, au moins j'avais quelque chose à faire.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter sèchement.

Elle ne pouvait jamais en vouloir à Sting plus de quelques jours car elle l'aimait et, même si elle ne l'avouait pas, il lui avait manqué à elle aussi. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement, geste qui avait manqué à Lucy. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ils enlevèrent leur enveloppe, se déshabillèrent tout en s'allongeant sur le lit et commencèrent une nuit sans fin. Le lendemain matin, le réveil les fit sortir de leur sommeil. Ils étaient fatigués mais Lucy s'éloigna des bras de Sting pour aller se préparer. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle prenait son petit-déjeuner avec celui-ci.

«-Tu comptes aller où pendant que je vais en cours, aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai des amis ici et je pensais passer les voir.

-D'accord, je dois y aller, passe une bonne journée !

-Merci, toi aussi lushhy, répondit-il, la bouche pleine. »

Ce matin, à la récréation, Lucy fut tout de suite assommée de questions. Elle nous expliqua que Sting était venu la voir chez elle, l'adresse était donc bien la sienne, et que c'était son petit ami. Elle n'avait pas voulu nous en parler hier car elle était surprise de le voir au collège. Elle voulait prendre du recul : cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue puisqu'elle avait changé d'établissement. J'essayais d'obtenir un maximum d'informations sur mon « rival » mais Lucy ne me révélait rien sur sa relation. Au cours de la journée, je continuais de chercher, Sting devait bien avoir des défauts ! Et qui dit défaut, dit possibilité de rupture. C'était certes méchant mais je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions et attendre n'était pas mon point fort.

Le lendemain, nous mangions nos repas qui n'étaient pas fameux (on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie...), quand je crus reconnaître une silhouette, elle s'avança et je reconnus le copain de Lucy. Que venait-il faire encore ? Il me vit le scruter et me fis un signe auquel je répondis par dépit. Il s'approcha de nous à grands pas et, je ne l'avais pas vraiment regardé la dernière fois, je découvris, à regrets, que c'était un jeune homme absolument magnifique, qui devait en faire craquer plus d'une. Et, qui plus est, il était plus âgé que moi de trois ou quatre ans. Pourquoi faut-il que les filles aiment les gars plus âgés ?...

« -Salut, Natsu, les gens !

-Hey ! lui répondit notre petit groupe, par habitude.

-Lucy, tu avais oublié ton cahier d'Histoire-Géo dans mon sac, je te l'ai ramené, expliqua-t-il en tendant le cahier à mon amie, tiens.

-Oh, merci j'avais complètement oublié que je l'avais posé sur tes affaires hier...

-De rien, mais là, je dois y aller : j'ai promis à des copains que je mangerais avec eux ! Bon appétit ! lança Sting en s'en allant négligemment.

Toutes les filles présentes au self tournaient la tête pour le dévorer du regard et on voyait qu'elles appréciaient son physique, vu leurs yeux grands ouverts, comme s'ils étaient saturés par la beauté de Sting, et qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à le regarder normalement. Puis il sortit et les regards convergèrent vers notre table. N'ayant rien vue de cette scène, Lucy ouvrit son cahier pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien et une petite feuille s'en échappa, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Je la ramassai et regardai ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus : « Ma Lush', j'ai hâte que tu rentres ce soir, que l'on enlève ces fichues enveloppes et qu'on puisse prendre du plaisir en étant nous-mêmes... S. ». Je devais faire une tête bizarre car ils me regardaient tous.

« -Ça va pas, Natsu ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un pingouin volant à pois roses... me demanda Erza, du dessus de son fraisier (oui elle adore ça).

-Hein ? Répondis-je bêtement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main? questionna Lucy.

-Euh...Regardes par toi-même.

Je lui tendis le bout de papier, elle le lut et ses joues rosirent quelque peu. Finalement, elle me regarda avec insistance et au bout de quelques secondes, me demanda :

-Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

-C'est tombé de ton cahier quand tu l'as ouvert.

Elle m'observa longuement, il n'y avait plus un bruit.

-As-tu compris ce qu'il y avait écrit ? questionna-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Pas tout, avouais-je, la première partie, ça va mais quand ça commence à parler des **HUMPF ?**

La main de mon amie était plaquée contre ma bouche. Comment avait-elle pu aller de sa chaise, en face de moi, à ma bouche en à peine quelques secondes ?

-Chut...me fit-elle en mettant son index sur ma bouche.

Elle m'entraîna dans le couloir, sous les yeux ahuris et perplexe de nos amis.

-Ne parles pas aux autres de ce que tu as lu, ok ?

-Non, bien sûr, mais tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Écoutes, je...

Un énorme vacarme rugi, coupant net Lucy. Elle me regarda, surprise, et courut vers l'horrible son. Je la suivis. Nous croisions des élèves à contre-sens, elle en attrapa un et lui demanda d'où cela venait. Le self. Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit que nous venions de quitter. Ce qui me frappa le plus à ce moment-là, c'était le fait qu'elle ne perde pas son sang froid. Quand, enfin, nous réussîmes à entrer, nous découvrîmes une scène de carnage. Le self avait été comme balayé par un ouragan. Au centre, une seule personne demeurait. Sting. Quelques élèves effrayés sortaient en nous bousculant. Lucy marcha lentement vers lui. Elle le dévisagea précautionneusement puis :

-Tu avais dit que...commença-t-elle.

-Oui mais j'en ai marre d'attendre.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Les profs vont sûrement appeler les pompiers et tu n'auras plus qu'à t'enfuir !

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais faire comme si tu étais un gêneur comme un autre : je vais me battre, annonça durement Lucy. »

Il se passa alors une chose incroyable. Lucy fit comme une incantation et elle...changea. Ses cheveux devenus plus long se mirent en queue de cheval après avoir éclaircis pour passer au blond. Son visage pris deux ou trois ans d'un coup et se sculpta pour devenir plus adulte. Sa poitrine, autrefois petite, augmenta démesurément et ses hanches se dessinèrent à travers son t-shirt. D'ailleurs, ses vêtements s'étaient comme arrachés au moment de l'incantation et n'en étaient restés qu'un débardeur et un short qui mettaient ses formes en valeur, ce qui, malgré l'importance du moment, me plut grandement.

En à peine quelques secondes, elle avait changé de corps. C'était toujours la même mais elle était passée d'adolescente mignonne à adulte sexy. J'en restai bouche bée. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi ne pouvait être réel. Et j'avais beau me pincer, mon bras souffrait à chaque fois. C'est à cet instant que le combat commença. Lucy se rua sur Sting sans plus de formalités. Ils échangèrent quelques coups, sans pour autant se donner à fond. Puis ils s'éloignèrent pour se jauger mutuellement. Lucy tenta alors de lui lancer un coup de pied au visage mais il la repoussa vivement de ses bras musclés. Elle tomba sur le côté et ce fut au tour de Sting de mener. Il la recouvrait maintenant de son corps parfait, que Lucy avait entrainée dans sa chute, souriant de plaisir à l'idée que celle-ci lui donnait toute son attention. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de son bras, lentement, pour remonter vers ses épaules et terminer par sa poitrine. Il savait qu'elle appréciait particulièrement cela. Lucy en frissonna de plaisir. Mais elle le rejeta violemment avant de perdre ses moyens. Elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir par ses sentiments.

« -Alors ? Tu n'aimes plus ? demanda Sting en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas le moment.

-Tu es sûre ? Dit-il en s'approchant.

-Natsu est ici.

Je sursautai en entendant mon prénom. Je croyais sincèrement qu'elle m'avait oubliée.

-Cela ne me gêne pas, répondit-il sensuellement.

Il était maintenant tout près de Lucy.

-Moi, si.

Elle me lança un regard furtif et me fit un clin d'œil. Puis elle me fit signe de partir d'un geste de la main tout en soufflant « 30 minutes ». Elle gérait. Elle se retourna vers son petit ami et rétorqua délicieusement :

-On commence par quoi ?

**NDA :**

**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue ! On commence à se douter que Lucy n'est peut-être pas une élève comme les autres...(non sans blagues ! t'en connais beaucoup qui se transforment en classe, toi ? -') - 'scusez pour cette conversation intérieure !**

**PS : désolé à l'avance pour les fautes que je n'ai pas vues. (je les vois une fois publié et je me frappe, c'est très instructif...)**

**/!\ Attention, Attention, je vais dire la même chose qu'à chaque chapitre (OUAIS !) :**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et impressions ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. Chapitre 3-magie

Lucy me lança un regard furtif et me fit un clin d'oeil. Puis elle me fit signe de partir d'un geste de la main tout en soufflant « 30 minutes ». Elle gérait. Elle se retourna vers son petit ami et rétorqua délicieusement :

-On commence par quoi ?

Alors que je m'apprêtai à partir, je me retournai, et mû par un instinct purement masculin, je me glissai derrière une table. A peine caché, je vis Sting, une lueur dans les yeux, prendre ma magnifique camarade dans ses bras et l'embrasser. La fougue avec laquelle ils le faisaient pouvait laisser croire que depuis le début, ils n'attendaient que cela. Continuant sur sa lancée, Lucy lui enleva son t-shirt, pour commencer à caresser et à embrasser son torse divinement sculpté. Je fus surpris de sentir en moi autant de jalousie, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui y ait droit ? Ne l'avais-je pas plus que mérité ? Je vis mon rival enlever à son tour le débardeur de la jeune femme. Ils s'allongèrent alors sur une table du self, Lucy à califourchon sur Sting. Visiblement cela ne dérangeait pas celui-ci que ce soit elle qui mène, ce qui m'étonnait au plus haut point.

Elle commença à retirer le pantalon de son partenaire, tout en étant toujours en train d'embrasser son torse, elle descendait au fur et à mesure vers son bas ventre. Celui-ci laissait échapper des soufflements rauques, exprimant ainsi son plaisir. Lucy se débarrassa rapidement du dernier morceau de tissu recouvrant son petit-ami et entreprit de continuer avec les parties intimes de celui-ci. C'est à cet instant que je décidai de partir, je n'allais quand même pas regarder les ébats d'une amie ! Même si j'avoue que j'aurais bien voulu les espionner encore un peu, je sortis du self, la tête ailleurs. En arrivant dans la cour, ma professeure principale me sauta dessus :

« -Oh, seigneur marie joseph ! Tu vas bien ? Où est Lucy ?

-Je vais bien, merci. Lucy est encore à l'intérieur, mais, rassurez-vous elle est en pleine forme, fis-je cyniquement. Elle essaye de régler le problème et aura besoin d'à peu près une demi-heure.

-Ôooh...mon dieu !

Je lâchai la prof pour me diriger vers mes amis qui m'attendaient les yeux remplis d'une curiosité qu'ils espéraient assouvir grâce à moi.

-ALORS ? s'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.

-Quoi ?

-Que s'est-il passé après que nous soyons partis du self ? questionna pour tous Levy. »

Je leur racontai donc, en omettant toute fois de parler de la transformation de Lucy ainsi que de la dernière partie : je m'arrêtais au « combat ». J'espérais néanmoins que mon amie ne négligerait aucun détail dans ses explications futures. Je m'assis dans l'herbe en attendant que la demi-heure passe, en songeant à ce qu'il se passait dans le self et bien sûr à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Qui était-elle vraiment ?

Exactement 34 minutes plus tard, Lucy sortit dans la cour, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés mais de nouveau dans la peau que les élèves lui connaissaient. Oui, j'avais compté les minutes. Oui, j'étais jaloux. Elle s'approchait déjà de la prof pour lui parler mais je n'écoutais pas. Je ne voulais pas du rapport arrangé que Lucy avait dû préparer pour une version plus terre à terre. J'attendais donc dans le plus grand calme qu'elle ait fini. Après cela, je n'eus pas besoin d'aller à sa rencontre : elle vint d'elle-même vers moi, l'air résolu. Elle me prit par le bras pour m'entraîner loin des autres.

« -Je sais que tu veux des explications claires, dit-elle de but en blanc, mais il vaut mieux que l'on évite d'en parler ici, tu veux bien ?

-Euh...je...oui, mais quand alors ?

-Ce soir, après les cours, chez moi.

-Je ne sais pas où tu...

-Pas de problème, tu viendras avec moi.

Je la regardai, surpris, puis compris que je n'aurais pas ce que j'attendais maintenant alors autant prendre mon mal en patience. Ce soir, je serai chez Lucy et elle ne pourra plus esquiver mes questions. Nous retournâmes donc vers nos amis, avides de toutes informations supplémentaires, sachant pertinemment que je ne leur avais pas tout dit. Ils espéraient que Lucy cracherait le morceau. Je les comprenais, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait une attaque surprise d'un extraterrestre ! Enfin, cela ils ne le savaient pas. Pour eux, l'attaque surprise était déjà suffisamment surprenante.

Finalement, les pompiers arrivèrent. Bien sûr, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre qu'un self dévasté. Décontenancés et agacés par cette « fausse » alerte, ils repartirent après à peine un quart d'heure. Exceptionnellement, le directeur nous laissa donc sortir plus tôt que d'habitude. Après avoir attendus que nos amis partent, pour ne pas qu'ils posent de questions, nous nous mîmes également en route, Lucy et moi. Quand j'arrivai devant son immeuble, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander avec quel argent elle avait pu se l'offrir. Je rentrai et découvris l'intérieur, simple, dénué de toute décoration personnelle qui laissait penser qu'elle n'était pas installée depuis longtemps. Je m'assis sur un canapé crème, tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, tandis qu'elle s'affairait dans la cuisine. Elle en revint avec des gâteaux et deux bières. Je la scrutai, cherchant l'ironie sur son visage. Elle était totalement sérieuse.

« -Tu es bien la seule à ne pas me prendre pour un gamin...

-Je ne suis pas tellement plus âgée que toi, tu sais !

-Ah ouais ?

-C'est quoi cet air blasé ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Pas vraiment...

-Pardon ? s'estomaqua Lucy, elle souffla puis reprit, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on a des choses plus urgentes à régler ?

-Oh que si ! Il y a tellement de questions que je me pose que je crois que je vais débuter par un commentaire des plus instructif : BWAAAH !

-Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer...Peut-être par le fait que je puisse utiliser la magie ?

Je la regardai avec des yeux immenses et ma bouche toucha terre.

-Hum, je peux effectivement utiliser la magie. Mais tu dois savoir qu'il en existe tellement qu'en une vie tu ne pourrais jamais en entendre parler, ne serait-ce que de la moitié.

-Whaou, c'est énorme ! Y-a-t-il beaucoup de personnes qui peuvent devenir des mages ?

-Malheureusement non. Seule une minorité en est capable. Nous aurions pourtant bien besoin de mains en plus...

-Et vous œuvrez en secret ? Je n'avais jamais entendu de telles choses avant ! s'étonna Natsu.

-Oui, tu imagines si des personnes malveillantes réussissaient à utiliser une magie puissante ? En restant dans l'ignorance, ils ne connaissent jamais leur vraie nature mais au moins ils restent des êtres malfaisants à l'échelle humaine.

-A l'échelle humaine ?...

-LUCY!

Une chose fonça sur elle en la faisant tomber. Ils se relevèrent difficilement mais je pus apercevoir un jeune garçon aux cheveux...bleus ? Je me frottai les yeux. Eh m**** ! Il avait vraiment des cheveux bleus.

-Happy ? Que fais-tu là ? s'écria Lucy.

-Je passais dans le coin, fit-il en sifflotant d'un air innocent.

-Tu me prends pour une truffe ?

-Oui, dit-il avec un immense sourire qui me rappelait quelqu'un...

-La vraie raison maintenant.

-J'ai un message de la part de Makarof.

**NDA : Merci à Hime, Lyra et Couverture (j'avais envie de me frapper en remarquant que je ne les avais pas encore cités dans l'histoire mais les voilà :D) pour leur message d'encouragement, ça me fait plaisir !**

**Oui, je fais entrer Happy pile au moment des explications, oouuh la méchante. J'ai changé le lien initial qui lie Happy et Natsu dans le manga avec Happy et Lucy pour qu'on puisse voir leur amitié (entre Natsu et Happy) évoluée au cours de l'histoire, j'espère que ça ne vous gène pas.**

**Pour ce qui est du caractère de Lucy, eh bien...disons que je l'ai libérée. Elle ne rougit plus tout le temps et n'est plus une jeune fille prude (qui m'énerve), au contraire. Quant à Natsu, il découvre l'existence de la magie et est on ne peut plus désorienté.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Chapitre 4-mission

"-La vraie raison maintenant.

-J'ai un message de la part de Makarof.

-Et ?

-Y a un gars dans ton salon.

-Fais pas attention à lui, je m'en occupe, expliqua-t-elle.

-Non, je voulais dire TON salon ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas invité à ta crémaillère ? Je suis le meilleur frère du monde ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? cria Happy en pleurant.

Lucy le regarda d'un air blasé. Cela ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de cinéma.

-Happy, retourne aux nouvelles VRAIMENT importantes s'il te plaît.

-Je te déteste ! Dire que tu m'avais promis que l'on ferait ta première crémaillère ensemble ! Même que je t'avais dit que je t'amènerais un bol de porridge !

-HAPPY ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire qui fit taire celui-ci aussitôt.

-Makarof m'a demandé de te rappeler que tu dois finir ta mission au plus vite. Nous avons besoin d'aide là-bas.

-Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de m'envoyer un message ?

-Faut croire qu'il te prend vraiment pour une gourde !

-Je me débrouille TRES bien avec les objets technologiques humains.

-Mais bien sûr !

-Est-ce que tu arrives à contrôler parfaitement une enveloppe, Happy ? demanda Lucy d'un ton mielleux.

-C'est pô juste ! Bouda-t-il.

-La vie n'est pas juste, c'est comme ça. T'a-t-il dit combien de temps il me restait ?

-Il faudra que tu rentres avant la semaine prochaine. Après ce sera trop tard.

-Cela ne m'arrange pas...Il va falloir que je termine au plus vite la mission mais je serais moins discrète. J'aurais besoin de plus de matériels.

-Makarof se doutait que tu dirais cela. Me voilà, déclara le petit frère de Lucy avec un chaleureux sourire.

-Non, non, non ! Jamais je te laisserais faire ce genre de mission ! Tu n'es qu'en deuxième année ! Et d'ailleurs, j'ai dit du matériel pas un petit frère destructeur ! »

Depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes, j'avais arrêté d'essayer de comprendre. Leur conversation me donnait l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu dans l'erreur. Dans une immense illusion. Dans un mensonge qui avait tiré les ficelles de ma vie. Maintenant que je savais que j'avais vécu dans une réalité minime et délimitée, je me sentais perdu et libre. Libre. Je me sentais libéré, comme si ce fardeau invisible qu'est le mensonge venait de m'être ôté. Je revivais, littéralement. Et en même temps, je ressentais la colère gronder en moi. M'ordonnant d'obtenir justice pour m'avoir trompé pendant seize années. Un combat dans mon corps qui me divisait, me séparait, me brisait et finalement me ressoudait, me rassemblait et me faisait découvrir la personne que j'étais. Tellement d'émotions me submergeaient.

Pourquoi toujours cacher aux personnes ce qu'elles ont le droit de savoir ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement faire confiance aux autres, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? Qui sont les personnes qui ont décrétés que d'autres ne méritaient pas la vérité ? Peut-être connaissaient-ils l'expression disant que le savoir est le pouvoir. Et le pouvoir est une addiction. Il est la source des pires crimes, des pires monstruosités imaginables. Mais surtout, il détruit la vie de celui qui veut l'obtenir. Le pouvoir est idéalisé par la société mais, si le monde venait à voir son vrai visage, l'autre face, ce même monde s'en détournerait. Qui voudrait une vie mené par un idéal à double tranchant ? Ses côtés obscurs étant les plus nombreux ? C'était un pari perdu d'avance. Un jeu dans lequel vous étiez victime. Un jeu qui n'avait jamais été gagné. Un jeu qui ne pouvait être gagné. Une spirale qui vous entraînait dans son sillage sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire. Les personnes qui avaient décidés du sort de millions, voir de milliards de leurs congénères avaient été lentement rongés par cette drogue déchirante et vorace. Sous l'impulsion de leur folie, ils avaient privé la population d'une vérité assourdissante : l'existence de la magie. Je sentis alors une chose percutée mon front. Je redescendis sur Terre immédiatement.

« -Désolé...

La « chose » était, encore une fois, l'adorable enquiquineur nommé Happy. Sa sœur et lui avaient entamé un combat pendant que je réfléchissais à la tournure qu'avait pris ma misérable petite existence. Je m'étais alors reçu de plein fouet le dos de l'énergumène, qui avait été envoyé par un coup de Lucy.

-Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas prévu de le faire valser jusqu'à ta mignonne petite bouille, rigola l'effroyable et sans pitié sœur du pauvre enfant.

-Merci de vous inquiéter de mon état de santé, répondis-je ironiquement, je vais bien, rassurez-vous !

-Oh oui, pardonne notre négligence ! Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ? demanda Happy.

Son ton était inquiet mais ses yeux moqueurs révélaient tout le sadisme génétique de leur famille. Ils dardaient tous les deux sur moi leur regard amusé qui me prouvait, s'il me fallait encore une preuve, qu'ils se contrefichaient de mon état de santé.

-Tu veux un plaid et une tisane pour te remettre de tes émotions ? rajouta d'un ton doucereux Lucy.

Cette famille était spécialisée dans l'art de l'hypocrisie, ma parole ! Comment se moquer ouvertement d'une personne en trois leçons ? Selon les bons conseils de la famille Heartfilia, bientôt en librairie !

-Non, merci. Je devrais réussir à survivre seul à cette épreuve, déclarai-je cyniquement.

-Sûr ? demanda Lucy sans lâcher son sourire en coin. Je crois avoir quelque chose contre le mal de tête...

Je poussai un soupir mais finis par capituler.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'en veux bien. Vous me donnez la migraine tous les deux.

-Méchant ! protesta Happy.

-Je vais te chercher ça !

Lucy partit vers un couloir qui se trouvait en face de la porte d'entrée, pour aller, je suppose, dans la salle de bain.

-Happy, je peux te poser quelques questions ?

-Hum ? Fit-il, surpris.

-Qui est Makarof ? Questionnai-je.

-C'est...Comment t'expliquer ? Il dirige un endroit où les mages se regroupent, qu'on appelle une guilde. La plupart d'entre nous le considérons comme notre grand-père. Et réciproquement, il nous considère comme ses enfants. C'est pourquoi il m'a envoyé aider Lucy.

-Aider Lucy pour quoi ?

-En tant que mages, nous gagnons notre vie en réalisant des missions commandées par des personnes, qui, elles, ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie. Elles nous demandent des services, plus ou moins compliqués. Les missions peuvent consister en un simple baby-sitting, cela rassure les parents que ce soit un mage qui garde leurs enfants, à une mission de rang S ou plus, pour lesquelles on risque sa vie et on part pour un certain temps...Ma sœur a été envoyé dans votre monde pour faire sa mission.

-Et en quoi consiste sa mission ? insistai-je

-A dire « Happy, ferme-la » ! s'exclama Lucy en fixant son frère.

-Alors, tu as trouvé le médicament que tu voulais lui donner ? Demanda Happy, changeant de sujet.

-Non, désolé Natsu...

-C'est pas grave. Dis, quelle est ta mission ?

-Tu as faim peut-être ? Il est déjà 21 heure !»

Sur ce, Lucy partit précipitamment dans la cuisine en nous ordonnant de la suivre.

**NDA : **

**Ouii, l'histoire avance (enfin !) ou plutôt, les explications avancent ! J'avoue que je me suis laissée pas mal entraînée dans ce chapitre... M'enfin ! On découvre une nouvelle facette de la personnalité, pour le moins compliquée, de Lucy : l'hypocrisie ! D'ailleurs, je l'aime beaucoup celle-ci ! :D (sadique de naissance, vous connaissez ?)**

**Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder dans des discours : laissez des reviews, si ça vous a plu, si ça ne vous a pas plu et pourquoi ! Merci d'avoir lu !**

**PS : vous avez vu ? Je ne me suis PAS frappée ! Une première :D**


End file.
